Trisell Chronos: The Fallen Server of Time
“When everything you were was stolen, no act will make reclaiming yourself unjustified” Introduction/Origin His creator was named “Tresill”. He was the most intelligent of any of the Zonac Council Members, and very much the entire world to a another member. She insisted that he name his Server after himself. Reluctantly, he agreed. Trisell… he was going to be the first SERVER to awaken, but instead of simply waking him, a mobian scientist took his energy and manipulated it. He stole the avatar’s right, and turned it into some kind of clone. Trisell was dormant, but he could see all that happened in the Multiverse. He could see what happened to the Servers. Then, a creature awoke him. She was some kind of electronic sand monster, but she somehow woke him for a moment. The Servers… were attacking… he didn’t know why but he didn’t like it. He had some power left, and he used it. Then, he was drained and fell back to sleep, but slowly… the Fallen Server grew his strength back. He awoke and forced his way out of the Server Realm. He arrived in the No-Zone, and laid waste to an entire section. He found energy and restored himself, but he was beginning to fade out of existence. The replacement Server was causing him to cease to exist. He returned to the Server Realm. He was no longer vanishing, but damage had been done to his body. He needed to kill the new Time Server to reclaim himself. So much was harmed. He analyzed the entire attack. A monster had attacked using a special energy. Trisell took the Phantis energy to keep himself powered, but found remains of some kind of army. He analyzed this as well and found that it could harm the Servers. His first instinct was to destroy it, but then he thought for a moment… he could use it. He could destroy the Servers, restart the process and put things how they were meant to be. So he took the remains, and modified them. He sent the first fleet to test the durability of the Servers. The Servers were not around though at the time. They were off-world apparently. But someone found them… it was the monster girl. This, Virus Prime. He remembered that she woke him, and so he took her. He brought her to the Server Realm and offered an alliance. Once entirely informed on the idea, Virus refused. Her reasoning was that she liked the Servers how they were. Trisell informed her that they could reverse what put her in her current form. While interested, Virus still refused, and so… he imprisoned her. Disconnected from the Servers, he had full access to affecting her, and she had an ability he wanted. Trisell hooked Virus Prime to the army, giving them immunity to the Servers. Then, he sent them out to take them. It wasn’t long before he had Psyfilice Milen, Mysl Farensai, Luner Heren, and other Severs in his grasp. He did not have all of them, however. His next target was the new Stone server. She did not belong. From the Server Realm, Trisell watched as the Stone Server was destroyed, and then gaped as his replacement lost control. His replacement destroyed the new army, and laid waste to any opposing Servers in his path. Trisell could not claim the cores of the Servers overtaken. This was an interruption, and he couldn’t do anything about it. The replacement gained insane amounts of power, preparing to reset everything in time… but then the Phantis Soul stepped in, and set him back to his previous form. Trisell saw this, and decided that his plans needed to be quickened, but the Virus Prime was supposedly dead now, by the hands of the replacement. The Zonac Soul still stood. Trisell would have difficulty with him, but as he prepared the next army, the remaining Servers had found their way back into the Server Realm. Trisell had blocked them out before, but something brought them in. He soon found out that it was the still-living Virus Prime, with her own connection to the army and Trisell’s energy. Using the cores of the Servers he had, Trisell created an army of prelates to fight against the Servers. All but the replacement and Virus Prime were unable to harm the constructs or the new army. Trisell gained their cores through the power in the Server Realm. Only Virus Prime and the replacement stood in his way now. Trisell berated the Chronos Server for what he did but the Time Entity simply replied that he would take the punishment he deserved after Trisell was punished for his. Trisell asked how The Chronos Server planned to take care of him. Takris informed Trisell that he opened himself up for defeat the moment he took Starcher’s core. The Server cores erupted, with Trisell grabbing hold of those that he could. Takris grabbed hold of Trisell, and the two vanished… or more accurately, everything around them froze. The Cores were held in place by Virus Prime, guarded. Takris prepared his blade, but Trisell informed him that he would need even more to take him. Millions of cores from non-Server mobians surged into Trisell, adding to his power. He prepared his blade, and the two clashed. With each blow, they travelled form zone to zone, timeline to timeline. Events were being erased by their existence, and reformed by their return. The battle went on until Takris had drained Trisell of the last core he had captive. With this completed, Takris reached with his own core, and drained Trisell’s energy before slicing through him with his blade. With the Servers reformed to their cores, they removed Trisell’s entire connection to the Server powers. However, Takris refused to have him killed. Trisell only chuckled for a moment, then faded away. Personal events Secret Restoration The last of the Zonac Council, Seela, restored Trisell, but was unable to reconnect him to the Server status. He retained time-based abilities, and she sent him out to hide until she would need him. Trisell, in respect to the Council Member, left, but he would have his own plans to fix things in time to come. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Trisell is able to channel power from his core energy and from the Time Energy Force. Physical Abilities Trisell is incredibly strong, and despite his deformities, incredibly durable. He can lift and withstand planets if needed, though he requires an outside source for stamina as his body cannot naturally recharge its own energy. Specific Abilities Trisell is able to absorb life force from other things, but mostly lives off of the Time Energy Force to sustain himself. While not an official Server, he can still summon his Server Tool, though his Server armor is long gone. He is known for taking and using cores for his own means, but that is not an ability of his own. He has to use various technology and forces to do that. Occupation Trisell seeks to reclaim his Server position and restart the Servers to their original alignment. Relationships Allies He has somewhat of an alliance with the last Zonac Council Member, Seela, but that is all. Romantic relationships When the Servers were first developed, Trisell had some budding feelings toward the Light Server, but this has been dormant since the Multiverse Error. Specific Traits Trisell is the only Server to be completely disconnected from the others. As such, he is distorted, and has to take energy rather than be fed it by the Server Realm. He appears in his late twenties. Category:Villains Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:The Zonac Servers